My Happily Ever After
by U Kno U Luv Anna
Summary: DONE Jake finally got his happy ending. He was married to Nessie who is pregnant with his child. Everything was going good for him for once. But Nessie's pregancy turns for the worst and all Jake can think of is how could he have done this to Nessie.
1. Preface

**My Happily Ever After**

Preface

_I have to go back.  
Because evil never springs up out of the  
Lord's good earth and happens on  
its own.  
"Numbering All the Bones"  
Ann Rinaldi_

I finally got my happy ending. After waiting most of my life and going through heartbreak. I finally imprinted. I then waited eight years before my Nessie and I were married. What I didn't know was that with one happy ending there was also a more sinister one. I thought that everything would be perfect. Our wedding night was perfect, we were perfect. Then one more beautiful thing happened in my already perfect life. Nessie was pregnant. We all thought that Nessie would be infertile after she was fully matured. But we found out she was pregnant when she was a month on. This was one of the happiest times of my life. We were married, my Nessie was pregnant, we were living wonderfully. I thought we would live happily ever after. Oh how I wish life was a fairy tale, but fate just didn't want me to live in a fairy tale. For my life was only filled with tragedy, sorrow, and loss those last nine months.


	2. Authors Note

**Author's Note (a/n):**

hello people!! I know that over a hundred people have read my story. I feel very special. But, no one has reviewed so, I feel as if all those people do not like my story. I'm still writing it, I'm just not posting it. That's all!! hope you all have a happy turkey day. And if I feel like a lot of people like my story I'll update it on Monday!! so, you know what you have to do!! **REVEIW!**


	3. Some Good News

**A/N here's the first chap of My Happily Ever After and it's early!! I hope you all like it!!! So far it is rated T but because Jake may change his mind and want to swear and drop the f bomb then I'll start a new story called My happily Ever After part 2 which will be rated M. So anywhoodles, enjoy the story!! so have a happy turkey day everyone!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, i don't even have the books or movies. how sad :`(**

* * *

The morning we found out Nessie was pregnant was the happiest day of my life. The were no words to describe what was going through my head. Nessie, my sweet Nessie, just made it all the better when she showed me just how she felt.

Carlisle had decide that Nessie was in need of a check up. Since becoming fully matured Ness had been getting check ups about every two months or so. Carlisle did all the normal stuff, weight, height,etc. He also deiced that Ness should get a blood test, just to check for abnormalities. At first Carlisle found nothing out of the ordinary, but as he was double checking his results he found something very peculiar. There was a raised level of P4 in Nessie's system. The first thing Carlisle suspected was that Nessie was pregnant.

"Nessie could you please go get Jacob?" Carlisle asked just after he made the P4 discovery.

I was talking to Emmet in the den when Nessie came to get me. She seemed a little worried, but other than that I didn't suspect that any thing was wrong.

"Jake, Grandpa wants to see us upstairs in his study." Ness informed me as she came down the stair. I stared at her for a moment trying to sense if any thing was wrong, before getting up and following her up the stairs. As we walked through the family room I asked:

"Is something wrong, Ness"

"I d-don't think so," was all I got from Nessie in a reply. I grabbed her hand as we went up the last flight of stairs. All the while thinking of what could be wrong. Just as we got to the door of Carlisle's study I came to the conclusion that Ness had the flu.

"Hello Jacob," was the greeting as we walked through the door.

"Is everything okay Carlisle?" I asked right of the bat, not the one to beat around the bush with anything concerning my Nessie.

"Oh, yes every thing is fine. I believe that I may have good news for you both." Carlisle said with a faint smile.

"What do you mean by good news, Grandpa?"

"You may be having a baby." At those words I was first shocked into disbelief, _But Nessie should infertile right._

"I'm not completely sure, we'll have to check again in a few weeks to be sure, but there is a good chance that you are." Carlisle continued. The realization finally set in. The first thing I did was turn towards my Ness and sweep her up in my arms. Nessie's sweet laughter soon filled the room as I spun her around.

"Jake," Nessie gasped as I put her down, "do you know what this means?"

"We're going to be parents?" I asked hardly able to keep the joy from my voice.

My beautiful Nessie laughed again, "Yes!" That's when she put her hand on my cheek and opened the connection. I felt all her love for me and the happiness that she felt. That plus the feeling I already had for us. Made me ecstatic at the prospect of us becoming parents.

"Does Dad know yet?" Nessie asked Carlisle.

"He may. You can call him up here if you want."

"Okay. Dad? Mom? Can you come up here."

"We're here," Bella announced a few seconds later.

"Congratulations Renesme." Edward said happily as he hugged Ness.

"Oh, Jacob you must be so happy!" Bella told me joyfully as she stood on her tip toes to kiss my forehead.

"I can't even describe it," I replied to Bella.

"Emmet? Rosalie? Will you please join us in Carlisle's study?" Edward asked. While at the same time Bells was calling Jasper and Alice, and Carlisle was calling Esme.

'What's up Edward?" Emmett asked as he and Rosalie walked through the door.

"Jake and I have an announcement to make." By the time Nessie was done with that simple sentence the rest of the Cullens had joined us in Carlisle's study.

"We're pregnant!" my Ness almost shouted to the room.

"Wait to go Jake," Emmett congratulate us.

"I guess there's no hope of the mutt leaving now?" Rosalie muttered some what angrily, but more playfully than any thing else.

"Nope, you're stuck with me till the end," I told her while laughing.

"Is this true?" Jasper questioned Carlisle.

"I believe so," Carlisle informed him.

"Oh, Nessie, congratulations. I'm so happy for you!" Alice had been quiet until then.

"Thanks, Aunt Alice!"

"Ness do you want me to call my dad, Rachel, and Rebecca?"

"Of course Jake!" I left the Cullens then to talk to my family in a more private room. While walking to the phone I was trying to figure out who to call first. I weighed the pros and cons._If I call Billy or Rachel first then they may tell the pack. So maybe I should call Rebecca. She wouldn't be able to reach Billy or Rachel before me._I had made my decision, I would call Rebecca first. I dialed her number. After about three rings a man picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"H-Hey. Is Rebecca there?" I asked a little shaky for I was nervous of how Rebecca would take it.

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Umm...Jake. Her brother."

"Oh! Hey Jake sorry I didn't recognize you."

"Oh, that's okay."

"Here's Becca."

"Hey! Jake! What's up?"

"Rebecca, my wife, Nessie. You remember her right?"

"Of course how could I forget your wife?"

"Well...she's pregnant" I asked with a little uncertainty in my voice.

"Oh, Jake. That's wonderful!. Congratulations! When did you find out?"

"Today."

"Are you sure she's pregnant?"

"The doctor thinks so, but he's gonna check again in a couple weeks to make sure."

"That's Amazing! Call me later when you know for sure."

"Will do Bec."

"love you Jake."

"Ditto." We hung up then. _The call went better than I thought it would._ I then dialed Billy's number. It rang for awhile, just as I was about to hang up and try Rachel, Billy answered:

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dad?"

"Hey Jake, is any thing wrong?"

"No Dad, just the opposite."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Nessie's pregnant."

"Congratulations son!"

"Thanks!"

"What does Carlisle make of this?"

"He's going to check in a few weeks just to make sure."

"That's good."

"Hey, Dad. Listen I got to go and call Rachel."

"You call Rebecca yet?"

"Yup, just got of the phone with her."

"K, bye Jake."

"Bye, Dad. See you later." I hung up and dialed Rachel's cell. I didn't really want to deal with Paul right now.

"Hey?" Rachel answered with a little uncertainty, she probably thought it was a Cullen

"It's me, I and I have some good news."

"What is it?"

"Nessie's pregnant."

"What!? Really! I thought she couldn't have kids?"

"That's what Carlisle thought too."

"I'm so happy for you Jake! You are going to be a father."

"I know, I'm so happy I think I'm ecstatic."

"Can I tell Paul or do you want to do that you self?"

"No, you can tell him."

"K, I will. Bye Jake."

"Bye Rachel."

* * *

**k so that was the first chap!! I hope you liked it!! plz review!! i will reply to every review i get or at least try to!!**


	4. Just to Make Sure

**A/N I do not own twilight**

* * *

Just to Make Sure

_Twice as much to love,  
two blessings from above.  
Author Unkown_

The next month passed by happily. Then Nessie was do for another appointment with Carlisle this time she wanted me to be there and of course I could not say no.

"Hello Nessie, Jake. How are you today," Carlisle greeted us as we walked through the door. His study still amazes me. The old pictures of from like the eighteenth century. All with him in there somewhere.

"We are doing great grandpa, just great" Nessie replied to her grandfather, all the while smiling at me.

"Good."

"Um, Grandpa?"

"Yes Renesme?"

"How are you going to check if I'm pregnant?"

"I will use ultrasound first, but if that doesn't work then I will try another blood test."

"Okay."

"Carlisle it's okay that I'm here right?"

"Of course. As long as Renesme wants you here."

"I do," Nessie told me, "So, what do I need to do."

"All you need to do is sit in the chair and relax." The chair Carlisle was talking about look liked a dentist chair that had a T.V. attached to it.

"Okay," she said while getting into the chair. I just stood by her feeling a little awkward. Carlisle grabbed a little tube of gel before sitting in a little stool by the T.V. thing.

"Now, this may be a little cold," he told Nessie while rubbing the clear gel on to her lower stomach.

"Oh," Nessie squealed softly. Carlisle flipped a few switches, pressed a few buttons, which in turn immediately made me think of an evil scientist. I chuckled to myself softly.

"What's so funny Jake?" Nessie asked me.

"Carlisle reminds me of an evil scientist"

"Ha, that is funny," Nessie laughed.

"Are you guys laughing at me?" Carlisle asked us before laughing himself and mumbling about evil scientist. He turned back to his work. He grabbed what looked like a bar of deodorant (it had the shape of it) that was connected to a cord. The tip was black.

"Okay the first thing I'm going to look for is a heart beat," Carlisle informed us. He pushed the thing connected to cord to Nessie's lower stomach. The screen looked very fuzzy, like a television with bad reception. He moved the thing around a bit. He stopped when the screen showed a faint throbbing light. He pointed to it:

"Look, there's his heartbeat."

"Ahhh," Nessie said smiling widely. I leaned down to kiss her check. Carlisle moved the thing around a bit more.

"Huh, what's that?" he asked himself softly.

"Is there anything wrong, Carlisle?" I asked him.

""I belive that there is two heart beats."

"Does that mean that I'm having twins?" Nessie asked smiling even bigger.

"I think you are."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Nessie said, I leaned down and kissed her cheek again. I was so happy, I couldn't believe that my Nessie was pregnant with twins. I whispered in her ear:

"I love you," I know she already knows this but I just needed to tell her.

"Do you know the sexes yet?" my Nessie asked.

"No not yet."

"Oh," Nessie looked a little disappointed. I leaned down to tell her:

"Don't worry hon, we'll know in a couple months."

"I know. I'm so happy Jake. I thought I was happy when we found out I was first pregnant, but now we know we're having twins!"

"I feel the same way."

"Dad! Mom! Please come in here!" Nessie called in her parents. When they arrived Edward said:

"You're having twins." He stated it like it was a fact.

"Yup, I'm so happy!"

"Congratulations you guys!" Emmett congratulated us as he and Rosalie walked in to the study.

"Jacob, I'm sorry to take you away from Ness, but I have something to ask you." Carlisle told me.

"Okay," was all I said as I followed him out the door. We walked downstairs and out the front door. We stopped on the front porch.

"Jacob, do you know anything about what may happen with Nessie's pregnancy? Like anything that the other girls have had?" Carlisle questioned me.

"Well, twins is common I believe triplets are too." That was pretty much it.

"Is that all?"

"I think so."

"Okay, thank you," he said as he turned to walk back inside. The suddenly I remember something.

"Wait Carlisle, I remember something."

"Yes?"

"Emily had a fever with both of her pregnancies. Her temperature was higher than normal, but lower than mine. And she was sick during the first one. I don't know if that's helpful, but Emily is the only one pregnant so far."

"That's quite helpful Jake, thank you."

"Sure, sure." We walked back to the study, by the time we got there everyone was in there, all crowded around Ness. I felt a little annoyed I wanted a little time to talk to Ness. I guess Edward heard me because he and Bella left the room. Jasper also left with Alice. I guess he felt my annoyance. Emmett left with Rose saying some stupid excuse about a football game on that he wanted to see. Esme seeing everyone leaving took Carlisle by the hand and led him out the door. saying:

"Bye Jacob, Renesme. See you guys tomorrow?"

"Yes, we will be down before lunch," I told her as I turned to my Ness. I helped her stand up.

"Jake, I can still walk," she laughed.

"Oh, sorry," feeling a little embarrassed, "Do you want to go home?"

"Sure, Jake," answered before grabbing my hand and practically skipping out the door.

* * *

**Review!! I know where you live!! jk but still plz reveiw!!**


	5. Monday Night Waffles

**A/N sry its a day late and i didn't do a v good job editing so if you find any mistakes plz tell me. i hope you like it I just want to give a shout out to my reviewers!!**

**cheeramiee07**

**Winged Werepire Girll99**

**Fanpire611**

**nfanpepsi**

**Lunakitten12**

**i-love-edward-14**

**Monique.**

**danmol**

**TwilightLover1518**

**emokittyrox13**

**wingedwolggirl**

**disclaimer: i don't own twilight**

* * *

Monday Night Waffles

Our house was to be a wedding gift from Carlisleand Esme, but I felt like I was using them if I let them buy us a house. I know they had the money, but it just felt a little wrong. Plus I wanted our first house to be Nessie and my's very first big decision as a married couple and I wanted it to be payed for out of my own pocket. I had enough money to buy a modest home, not like the Cullen's mini mansion. Our home was a small cabin looking type, only having two rooms and one bathroom. Even though it was small it met Nessie and my's needs. We lived on the reservation, but not right in town, more of the outskirts.

Nessie was unlocking the door while I was grabbing our few bags of groceries we grabbed from the market for dinner. "Hey, Ness?" I called as I walked through the front door. I paused to kick off my shoes before continuing to the kitchen.

"Yeah, Jake?" Ness called from the back room.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I started to put the groceries away.

"I'm changing my shirt," her voice was a little muffled.

"Why?"

"That goo that Grandpa put on me is sticky."

"Oh, makes sense."

"Do you want to help?" Nessie asked as she walked into the kitchen. I guessed she was talking about dinner.

"Sure."

"Okay, so we have bell peppers, lettuce, chicken, green beans, um I think we have some spaghetti noodles in the pantry," Nessie rattled off while digging through the fridge.

"I'll check," I replied already at the pantry, as I looked through the pantry I noted that we had our waffle iron but no batter. "Do you know how to make waffle batter from scratch?"

"Um," Nessie said biting her lip, "I think I may have a recipe in the box on top of the fridge," Nessie eyed the fridge, "Think you could grab them for me?"

"Sure, sure" I reached up to grab the box. I pulled it down and set it down on the table in front of Nessie.

"Why do you want the recipe?"

"Because it's Monday and I want to make you dinner."

"But Jake, waffles?"

"There will be other stuff, just find the recipe. And I'll take care of the rest." A couple of minutes later Ness found it. She handed me the card. I quickly read over the ingredients. It seemed like we had every thing but to make sure Iasked Ness.

"Yup."

"Okay, now I need you to roast some chicken."

"Um, Jake? Are you sure this is gonna taste good?"

"Ha, are you doubting me?" I laughed.

"Yes, I think I am."

"Okay, fine then doubt me, but will you please cook some chicken."

"Fine, how do you want it cooked?"

"Any way. As long as I have drippings to make gravy."

"Okay, but do you know how to make gravy?"

"Yes, you just add flour."

"No, you use broth and you can;t really get drippings from frozen boneless chicken breast."

"Oh," Now that just killed my thunder, "Do we have broth?"

"I think so, let me check," Nessie rummaged around in the pantry for a minute before crying out, "Yep, found it."

"Good, so you just need to cook the chicken I'll do the rest."

"Oh, so you get the easy job? Just gotta make some waffles."

"Making waffles is very difficult you know? I could burn one then I'd have to start all over again," I told her grinning widely.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know that it was that difficult."

"It's okay, I forgive you."

"Thanks. So, what do you want me to do with the chicken."

"Cook it, so that its in little pieces," I told her while grabbing the chicken out of the freezer.

"Okay," she said while putting the chicken on the plate. I took the plate from her and placed it in the microwave. I pressed the defrost button.

"Waffle time," I told Nessie while grabbing the recipe card off the table, "So we need the flour, baking soda, sugar, vegetable oil, and salt." Nessie went to grab the ingredients from the pantry as I grabbed some the rest from the fridge. I grabbed the milk and eggs setting them on the table. "Hey, Ness? Where's the beater?"

"In the cupboard above the stove," she told me as she walked back into the kitchen, "The measuring cups should be over there too."

"Got it." I grabbed what I needed and walked back to the table. _Ding!_

"Chicken's done. So you want me to cut it up and just cook it in a pan?"

"Yup," I told her grabbing a mixing bowl from the dishwasher."

"Okay," She told me while turning on the stove, "Can you get me the butter?"

"Sure, sure. Here you go," I told her while handing it to her. She had gotten a pan out and was rubbing the butter on it. "Why are you doing that?" I asked her.

"So, the chicken doesn't stick to the pan."

"Gotcha." Nessie started cutting the chicken up. After she cut up the three chicken breast she threw them in the pan. She turned around and caught me staring:

"What are you looking at?"

"You," I told her grinning. I turned back to the table. I started adding all the ingredients into a bowl. Then I started mixing them. I didn't even bother to read the directions. I knew what to do, you just needed to mix every thing together.

"Want me to make the gravy, now?" Nessie asked me. She was done putting the chicken in the pan.

"Sure."

"Kay, so Jake do you have any names in mind?"

"Um...I really like the name Jazmyn Marie for a girl and Ryan is a nice name for a boy or girl."

"That's cute, I really like Jazmyn, I was thinking Mae and I don't know if you would like it but I think William sounds nice."

"I like it," I really did.

"Do you think Billy will be okay with that?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't he?"

"Well, because I kinda chose it because of him." Oh, now I get it. Billy is a nickname of William.

"Oh Nessie, he'll love it," I honestly thought he would. I walk over to her and wrapped my arms around her in an embrace. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I took a deep breath trying to catch her sweet smell, but all I smelled was smoke. "Do you smell that?"

"What?"

"Crap, the chicken." I rushed over to the stove and turned it off, "Well I guess the chickens done."

"Yeah, I guess so. So I"ll start the gravy and you'll make the waffles."

"Okay," We were quite while making the rest of dinner. Nessie finished the gravy and put it on the table along with the rest of the dishes. "Done," I said while carrying the plate full of waffles to the table. "Do you want milk to drink?" I asked Nessie walking back to the fridge.

"Sure."

I walked back to the table with two full glasses of milk. "Ness, you try them first and tell me what you think."

"Okay," Nessie said before putting some gravy and chicken on a waffle. She chewed slowly when she was done she smiled, "I love them they're amazing."

"Thanks."

"What gave you the idea of waffles with gravy on them?"

"When my mom was alive we would have chicken on Sunday night. You know Sunday chicken dinner. Then on Monday morning she would make waffles for breakfast. She would make all the batter and if we had any lift over she would save them. So on Monday night we would eat the left over chicken, waffles, and make gravy."

"Oh, well why haven't I had this before."

"Billy stopped making chicken 'n' waffles a few years after my mom died. And I guess with having you pregnant it just reminded me of it." We finished eating in silence. After we had cleaned up the the kitchen I asked Ness if she wanted to watch a movie. She agreed and told me to pick on while she put on some pajamas. I sat on the couch and started flipping channels. I stopped when I saw the movie X-Men. I wonder if Nessie would like this movie. She walked into the living and asked:

"What are we watching?"

"X-Men. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," We watched the rest of the movie. When it was over I asked Nessie:

"Want to go to bed?"

"Sure," She replied yawning as she did so. We walked to the our room and shut the door.

* * *

**does anyone else eat chicken 'n' waffles? Review!!**


	6. Hunting

**A/N okay heres the next chap!! I hope you like it!! And I hope you like having it early!! cuz I planned updating on Thursday. So here it is!!**

Hunting

_I woke up from my sleep to the sound of that voice_  
_"Will I Ever Make It Home"_

_Ingram Hill_

"Jake!" Nessie whispered urgently, "Move! Now, please. I have to get up." I had my arm wrapped around her.

"Why?" I asked, "Can't you stay? I'm so comfortable." I really didn't want to get up and it felt so good to have my arm wrapped tight around her.

"Jake! Move! I'm going to puke!" That made me wake up, I quickly moved my arm.

"Ness, whats wrong?" I asked but she had already bolted to the bathroom. I heard gagging sounds from the bathroom, I decided to go see if she was okay. I got and walked to the bathroom. I saw my Nessie hunched over the toilet bowl. I quickly walked over to her and held her hair back. "Ness, are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so," Nessie said getting up. "I need to brush my teeth." She said getting her toothbrush.

"Do you want any thing to eat, maybe some saltines?" I asked her while she was rinsing out her mouth.

"I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure, I think you should eat something." Nessie licked her lips.

"I think...That maybe...No."

"Tell me Ness."

"I feel thirsty."

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Not that kind of thirsty Jake," She said staring at me.

"Oh...Oh!" I got it she needed to hunt.

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes," Nessie said smiling. "But let me put on some sweat pants first, okay?"

"Kay." I said watching her walk back to our room. A few minutes later she came out wearing some dark jogging pants, a black tee and her hair up in a pony. "You ready?" I asked her. She walked into the living room:

"Yeah." I grabbed her hand and we walked out side. We walked into the woods that bordered our back yard. We walk about a hundred yards in, in complete silence. I regretted breaking that silent tranquility:

"Ness, do you know what you want?"

She thought about it for a moment, "I'm not sure, lets just roam around till we find something."

"Okay, do you want me phased?"

"Would you? Please."

"Sure, Sure," I said pulling of my shorts. I felt that tingling sensation. My spine was becoming longer. My head was shrinking while my mouth and nose lengthened into a snout. My legs became shorter and my feet smaller. I used to love being in my whole form, but ever sense imprinting I felt closed off. I guess it had to do with the whole not really being able to communicate with my Nessie. I picked up my shorts and walked over to Ness. I dropped them at her feet and turned around. Giving her my hind leg. She tied my shorts to my leg. I looked at her and tried to smile. She laughed and asked me:

"Are you ready to go?" I nodded my head and started trotting through the woods. I looked behind me and Nessie was right there. Following close behind. We ran for about a mile. When Nessie suddenly stopped. I turned around she stood stock still. I sat down a few feet in front of her and cock my head to the side. Using my body language to ask what? "I found what I'm looking for," Nessie said smiling.

I sniffed the air. I smelled the sent of a herd of deer. I turned and started running toward the sent. Nessie followed. We were almost to the herd when Nessie suddenly veered to the left and took off almost sprinting. I wheeled around and followed after her. I soon caught up to her. I didn't think anything of it, I just thought that she found something else. We ran some more when I spotted a flash a bright orange. Shit! Hunters. Nessie saw it to, but instead of turning around and running away from it. She ran towards them. I saw what she was doing and leaped after her. I quickly phased.

"Renesme! No!"I tackled her. We landed about ten yards away from the hunter. At first Nessie struggled, she quickly stopped though. I just held her as the hunter just stared at us. He was probably thinking _Why did a naked man just tackle that girl? _Nessie started to sob. "Oh, Nessie. It's okay. Every things alright."

"No, its not Jake. I almost killed some one!" My Nessie sobbed. I just continued to hold her.

"Shh. Nessie, its okay. The man is still alive and so are you. Nothing happened. You're gonna be fine." I told her as I rocked her and told her more reassuring things.

**I know its a short chap, but it seemed like a good place to end. Okay heres the thing, I had my friend read this and she had a lot of questions about what happened the eight years that I skipped. Like she wanted to know how Emily had kids. Remember chap 2. I told her that Sam and he had been married for eight years so of course they're gonna have kids. Well anyway back on topic! You can ask me any question that you have about those eight years, plz ask them in your review. I will reply to everyone I get. You can even ask me something like, do the volturi.(i hope thats how you spell it) ButI will not answer any questions that have to do whats coming up like What happens to the hunter. You just need to wait for the next chapters. Wow!! I am _way _off topic. So any way ask me a question in your reviews!!**


	7. Nessie Needs Her Meds

**A/N I love the lyrics!! so they don't really have anything to do w/ the story but I guess they kinda go along w/ the title so any way!! I just want to thank everyone who is following my story!!**

**wingedwolfgirl**

**i-love-edward-14**

**nfanpepsi**

**cheeraimee07**

**Dazzler916**

**Mrs. Thea Cullen**

**Just Lex**

**Vampyre-Rose**

**danuzkito**

* * *

Nessie Needs Her Meds

_drugs are good...  
__drugs are neat  
__Drugs Are Good  
__by NOFX_

_Previously:_

"_No, its not Jake. I almost killed some one!" My Nessie sobbed. I just continued to hold her._

"_Shh. Nessie, its okay. The man is still alive and so are you. Nothing happened. You're gonna be fine." I told her as I rocked her and told her more reassuring things._

We stayed that way for almost twenty minutes. The hunter just stood there the whole time, staring, his mouth gaping open. "Ness, we should get up," I told my Nessie. As I started to stand. Just as I was reaching down to grab Ness' hand to help her up the hunter yelled:

"What do you think your doing!?" His expression was a little forceful. I turned to glare at him. He softened a bit. I turned back to Ness and helped her up while telling the man very calmly:

"I'm helping my wife up."

"Not, what I meant! What are you doing here?"

Nessie turned to the man and said, "We were out for a walk."

"Okay...But why is he...?" The man gestured to me, then I realized that my shorts were still tied to my leg. I looked down.

"Oops," I said while untying them and quickly pulling them on. Nessie grabbed my hand and showed me the man's face. While adding a feeling of confusion. I turned to her and whispered in her ear, "Should we call your family? Or do you just want to leave him?" I saw a picture of me plugging a number into a phone. I recognized the number as Carlisle's. "Are you sure him, not Edward?" Nessie nodded her head. I turned to the man who had been oddly silent during our private conversation, "Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yes, but it's back at my camp." He said while nodding his head to his right.

"Could I use it?"

"Er...Sure." The man didn't seem to sure about it. He turned around and started walking away. I grabbed Nessie's hand and started following after him. It was about a mile walk from where we started to when I could see the trailer. The trailer was a light yellow-brown that suggested that it was once white. It had a wide porch with a very unstable looking handrail. There was an ancient looking oak about twenty feet in front of the trailer. A gutted doe hung from it. It smelled fresh.

"When did you kill her?" I asked the man as we walked towards it.

Late last night, I haven't had time to butcher her yet. I was thinking about doing it tomorrow morning."

Nessie stiffened as we walked by it. I leaned down and whispered in her ear. In a volume so low that I doubt the hunter heard, "You're still thirsty aren't you?" Ness nodded her head and quickened her pace. The man walked up the porch steps, he opened the door and said:

"You can come in."

"Thank you," Nessie said softly. We walked in to the house. The house had a faint soft kinda smell that tickled my noise. Nessie sneezed.

"Sorry, its a little dusty in here, I haven't been up since last season. He walked in the kitchen and grabbed a phone off the wall. The cord stretched at last ten feet. "Here you go," he said handing me the phone. I dialed Carlisle's cell number. He picked up after a few rings, "Hello, Dr. Cullen speaking."

"Hey, Carlisle."

"Jake, is anything wrong?"

"Um...Kinda."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Sure, Well Nessie and I went hunting this morning. And we didn't get anything. We're lost and Nessie needs her meds."

"Okay, whose phone are you using?"

"A hunter's"

"Does he know anything?"

"Maybe."

"So do you need someone to pick you up?"

"That would be nice."

"Who?"

"Hold on let me ask Ness." I put my hand over the mouth piece and asked "Ness, who do you want to come get us?"

"Dad or Uncle Emmett."

"Carlisle?"

"I'm still here Jake."

"Okay could Edward or Em pick us up?"

"Yeah sure, now where are you?"

"Do you just want to speak to the hunter?"

"Yes Please."

"Okay," I turned towards the hunter, "Can you tell Carlisle how to get here?"

The man took the phone, "Sure. Hello?" They talked for a moment before the man handed the phone back to me. "He wants to talk to you."

"Okay, Hey what's up?"

"Does Edward need to bring Nessie's um...Meds?"

"Yeah, I think she may need it."

"Okay, they'll be there in about an hour. And please don't let the man go away. Keep him in the house till Edward shows. He'll know what to do."

"Yes, Bye Carlisle." I handed the phone to the man. "Thank you. Ness Edward will be here in about thirty minutes."

"Okay."

"So, what are your names?" the man asked.

"I'm Jacob Black. And this is my wife Renesme."

"What's you name?" Nessie asked politely.

"Dave Spickle. Where are you kids from?"

"La Push. You?" I informed the man.

"Oh, So you know the area well?"

"Well, kinda. We don't really now Olympic Forest well."

"Gotcha. Well I'm from Port Orchid."

"Wow, you're a kinda far to be here."

"Yeah, but I've had this cabin in the family for as long as a can remember and its easier to come here for a week then to have to drive out and then back."

"Makes, sense."

"So, do you hunt?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Nessie said.

"Really?" Dave asked surprised.

"Yeah. I've gone hunting with my family for as long as I can remember."

"Awesome, I wish I could get my children to hunt with me. But they seem to take after my wife's side of the family."

"How's that?" Nessie asked, it seemed like she was actually enjoying this conversation.

"She and her family had been in Florida for like five generations."

"Where?" I asked accidentally interrupting Dave.

"Miami. So they grew up city people."

"How did you meet?" Nessie asked.

"I was working at the Biscayne Bay Aquatic Reserve. I had an apartment in Miami and I colleague of mine set us up."

"Oh. But what made you move up here?"

"I grew up in Tacoma. After getting the job in Florida, I married Morgan, then got a job at Blake Island State Marine Park. Morgan was a stay at home mom in Florida so she didn't really have a problem with moving up here. So, have you lived up here all your life?"

"Me and my family have."

"Yeah I have too, but my parents didn't come from here."

"Oh, where did they come from?"

"Well, my mom grew up in Phoenix, she moved up here to finish high school. My grandfather grew up here. My dad has moved around a lot! When he was a kid. He moved here when his dad got a job offer at the hospital."

"Oh, that's interesting. So where did he live?"

"He was born in Chicago, moved to Wisconsin, then Alaska, then finely they moved to Forks. They stayed there so that him and his siblings could stay at the same high school."

"Oh."

"I didn't really have that problem. I grew up on the res. Just like my dad and mom with my two sister." I informed Dave. I liked him. He was easy to talk to. I wouldn't mind hanging out with him for a while.

"Interesting." Dave said, "So, how long have you been married?"

"About a year." Nessie replied happily. I looked toward her and smiled. And the questions continued.

"How many kids do you have Dave?" Nessie asked.

"Three, two boys, Jack and Issac, and a girl, Kelsey. Do you two have any kids?"

"We're expecting twins," Nessie informed him.

"Oh, are they common in you family?"

"Yeah. In my side they are. My sisters are twins and so was my grandfather."

"That's interesting."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a marine biologist. What do you do?"

"I'm a mechanic. Well I was, I'm currently between jibs right now."

"Oh, what do you do Renesme?"

Nessie looked down at her hands a little shy, "I've never had a job."

"Oh, so you plan on being a stay at home mother?"

Nessie's face brightened up at that idea, she looked up from her hands and looked Dave in the eye, "I guess I am."

"May I ask how you guys met?"

"My mom was best friends with Jake's dad."

"So we grew up knowing each other." I continued for Nessie.

"Even though I was home schooled and he went to school on the reservation, we hung out a lot. Even after our parents stopped making play dates." Nessie finished the story.

"So, it just expanded from a friendship to something more?" Dave asked.

I thought about that statement for a moment, "I guess so." We talked for while longer finding more things about each other with each question. The conversation was easy and it flowed. After a while I heard a crunch of gravel on the driveway.

"Ness, I think your dad is here." I told her interrupting Dave's story of how he lost Jack at an airport before. Just as the words left my mouth there was a knock on the door.

"That must be your ride," Dave said standing up. He walked to the front door and opened it. Edward was standing in the door.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. Renesme's father."

"Hi, I'm Dave Spickle. Please come in." As Edward step in to the house Ness said:

"Daddy..." She seemed to leave the question hanging in the air. I was sure she was asking if he had brought any blood for her. I saw Edward slightly nod his head. I then thought _is Dave suspicious? _Edward's head shook slightly. A just barely noticeable no.

"Jacob, Renesme are you ready to go?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," I said a little reluctant to leave just yet.

"Bye Dave, it was nice meeting you," Nessie said smiling as she walked out the door with Edward.

"Bye, Renesme, Edward."

"See ya, Dave. Try to call next time you come up."

"I'll be sure to, Jacob." I shut the door behind him. I got into the passenger seat of Edwards car. The newest Volvo model. Edward was handing Ness her cup of blood. I shivered to think of it that way. It still grossed me out. We pulled way from Dave's trailer, with Nessie already suckin gup dry air in her cup.

**A/N I hope you guys liked the chap. W/ the whole Ness and Jake getting lost thing, they weren't really lost, they just said that so that Edward could come over and read Dave's mind to see if he was suspicious. This chap took me like 5 days to write, and I wrote at least an hour a day, so I really hope you like it. And remember REVEIW!!**


	8. The Last Chapter

I am so sorry but I seemed to have lost all inspiration for my Twilight stories. I have given up on them. I am sorry, but I don't have anything to write, nor do I think I could. I guess if any one would like to finish them themsevles then they can PM me and ask, but I doudbt anyone would. Once again I'm sorry. I don't feel motivated to write such happy stories. I hope you guys are okay with that. Thank You, everyone who has read and reveiwed.

EclipseLover97  
jbcl77  
Anne Shirley Cullen  
HPobsessssssed7  
AngloArab  
OvervealousGuineaPig  
Monique.  
danuzkito  
danmol  
Vampyre-Rose  
TwilightLover1518  
farmgirl5665  
emokittyrox13  
icelandic oasis (Thank You! Your one review helped the most!)  
edward-jacob-taylor-lover  
Hyvanna  
Lozza..... (snowyangel95)  
nfanpepsi  
cheeranimee07  
wingedwolfgirl  
Winged Werepire Girl99  
Fanpire611  
Lunakitten12


	9. Petition

I came across a petition for . For anyone that doesn't know, has gone through a major over haul. Many stories that I love have been removed. For years, has been a place to upload stories.

This is the petition:

Ever since it was opened, had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF !

Here are some reasons people have signed that I think are amazing:

I was flabbergasted when I saw this - I cannot believe so much valuable work is being trashed because it doesn't fit parameters that have not been strictly enforced since they were put into action. I have been a patron of going on eight years now and have read all types of fiction. The work on this site (the work that is being threatened) is what inspired and encouraged me to start writing myself. Some of the best writing I have ever had the pleasure of reading I've read here. Some of which would be trashed due to this rash enforcement.  
What is the point of a ratings system if anything disagreeable is automatically purged? Most other sites have age restrictions, I do not see how that is a more difficult task to implement than these new "Image Managers" which quite frankly I think is pointless. I much rather no images on this site for literature and a free range of story content than a little image of the author next to a bland PG story title.  
How can you have Books, TV shows, Movies, etc that have sexual or violent themes, or course language on this site yet expect the stories created on here to not reflect and stay true to the core of that story and it's characters? It is preposterous.  
This feels like someone catching a teenager drinking underage and then enacting prohibition on the whole town as a "reasonable" measure.  
The though of all those labored over works squandered suddenly TEN YEARS after there being no issue - I am truly disheartened, and I hope either a different course of action is taken or I wish and its future users (all within the PG reading range) the best as I sadly look for a site where one can truly "unleash their imagination".

I'm signing because is where I first discovered the world of being an accepted writer. It's also been a huge source of inspiration, fun, and comfort, for nearly half my life. "Cleansing" it wont do anything more than destroy stories that some authors have spent years of their lives on. By doing this purge, regardless of how appropriately people rate their works, is taking away a source of creative freedom and is, ultimately, denying us writers a very important sense of protection.

The link for the petition can be found on my profile.


End file.
